


The Message

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: Peter's last message to the AvengersHey, guys. I don’t want to bother you, I never wanted to bother you, I just… wanted to say goodbye.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i just wanted to say, if you ever feel like you cant be alive, or you want to end it, reach out, get help, please, dont take your beautiful life away from us, because very single person on this earth starts as a beautiful person, and unless you kill someone, you remain as that beautiful person. so get help, hell, rant to me on here, just please, PLEASE, stay alive.
> 
> TW for suicide and suicide notes  
stay safe, i love you all so much, no matter who you are or what you think of yourselves

Steve had misunderstood the message when he received it. He had thought that Peter was just telling him he had a bad day, but that things were going to get better. Little did he know that Peter had meant dying was going to make things better, so he had just replied to his second text, that just said ‘I love you, Steve.’ With ‘I love you too, kid. See you tonight.’ But he hadn’t seen him, nor would he ever see him again.

* * *

Bucky had been training when he got the message, so he didn’t know until an hour later, and when he checked his phone, he screamed, a throat tearing, heart wrenching scream, and punched the wall nearest to him. He curled into a ball afterwards and cried, hating the world for taking his kid away and blaming himself for being so useless.

* * *

Rhodey had been in a meeting with Tony and a few others, but when his phone lit up with the notification and Peter’s name, he grabbed it and checked the message straight away. He had a paragraph from Peter, and when he was finished reading it, he started crying, got up and left the meeting. He ran to Peter’s room, failed to find him there, called him, and when he didn’t pick up, he slid down the nearest wall and sobbed. He was too late.

* * *

Wanda had been watching a movie with Vision when she got the message, and as she read it, she felt her powers manifesting within her, boiling, waiting, until she dropped her phone and screamed, her magic flowing from her hands and everything glass around her shattering. Vision grabs her, pulling her close and holding her until she calms down, and crying with her as she explains why she’s crying.

* * *

Natasha had been with Clint on a mission, but when she saw Peter’s name, she opened her phone, read the message and dropped. Just dropped to the ground, no tears, no words, just nothing. Numb. She was numb. Clint grabbed the phone, read the message, and he shouted a string of curse words. They were too far, too late, too ignorant to save their kid. He punched the ground, shouting again. Natasha just remained numb.

* * *

Tony received the message last, and his reaction was the worst. He read the message, threw his phone, threw anything closest to him, screamed, shouted, cursed the world, and himself, and anybody who had ever hurt Peter, because it was Peter, it was his kid, it was _his fucking kid, _and then he cried. Chest heaving sobs, a stream of tears, snotty nose. He cried hard. Then a withdrew himself from everyone. He couldn’t bear to be around anyone who reminded him of his kid.

* * *

A year later, Tony was cleaning his lab away after his latest tinkering session had failed, and came across his old phone. He opened it against his better judgement, and saw Peter’s message all over again.

‘Hey, guys. I don’t want to bother you, I never wanted to bother you, I just… wanted to say goodbye. Thankyou for being so accepting, thankyou for caring, thankyou for being there. But its not enough anymore. Nothing is good anymore. But it will be, things are going to be better, today, im finally going to feel better. I love you guys so much.

Peter’

And everything rushed back to him, and it hurt. He missed his kid. He missed Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> Generally i would ask for kudos or something, but i only posted this as a vent, and to let anybody on here who feels the same as me know that they are not alone.


End file.
